


Anniversary Apart

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Do not open until April 17th.





	Anniversary Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on June 5th, 2015 for ReixSenpai Week. The prompt was "Pretend."

_Do not open until April 17 th._

On April 13th, Rei received an envelope from Rin that said those words on the front, and nothing else.

Rei was curious, of course. The second anniversary of his and Rin’s first date was on April 17th, and knowing his boyfriend, he knew Rin must have something romantic in mind. But it wasn’t worth risking Rin’s wrath if he opened it early, so he set it aside and waited until the big day.

On April 17th, he hurried home after school to open the envelope. Inside was some yen, and, in place of a letter, a list of instructions.

Glancing over them, Rei couldn’t help but smile.

_Step one: There’s a flower shop two blocks from your house. Go there, and use the yen to buy a dozen roses._

A little bell announced Rei’s arrival to the flower shop. He looked around at the beautiful blooms, in all colors and shapes. There were so many lovely choices, but he was following Rin’s instructions, and in the language of love, red roses were most important.

He walked up to the counter, pulled out the yen, and looked around for a shopkeeper. A young lady finally appeared from the back, smiling at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in! What is it you need?”

“I’d just like to buy a dozen of your most beautiful roses.”

“Ah, for a young girl?” she asked as she went about clipping the roses and wrapping them up. Rei blushed a little, looked down at the instructions folded up in his hands.

“Not exactly… but they are for a date.”

The woman looked confused, but didn’t pry. She finished wrapping up the roses in red tissue paper and a white bow, and handed them off to Rei, taking the money.

Rei nodded his thanks and left the store, reading the next instruction.

_Step two: There’s a sushi place across the street. Spend the rest of the money on whatever you want. My treat!_

“You really didn’t have to pay for everything, Rin,” Rei chuckled to himself as he entered the sushi shop. He surveyed the menu for a bit, deciding to sample a mix of sushi.

As he waited for his order, he looked over the list again, written in Rin’s hand. He imagined Rin dreaming all this up, planning it, searching for the shops online, or perhaps he’d been planning this since before he’d left for Australia.

It warmed Rei’s heart to imagine that Rin might have had faith that their relationship would last this long, even across such a long distance. There had been times when it had been hard, restless nights after harsh words said over a phone, lonely days when they _needed_ each other and couldn’t be together, but here they were, still dating. He couldn’t be happier.

Rei took his sushi and looked at his last instruction.

_Step three: Go to the beach. Spread a blanket down and wait for me._

The sky was a mix of soft oranges and reds as he settled down on the beach with his flowers and sushi, glad it wasn’t too windy. It was a bit nippy, but his coat and scarf kept him warm in the early spring air.

He nibbled on the sushi slowly, curious about what was about to happen. It was too much expect that Rin might _actually_ be there, but Rei couldn’t deny that a small spark of hope was in his heart. It had been months since he’d seen his boyfriend in person, and it would be so good to see him for their anniversary.

The ring of the phone made Rei jump. He fumbled for, glanced at the caller id… and his face lit up in a huge smile.

“Hello? Rin?”

“Hey, Rei. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary to you!” he gushed, unable to hide the happiness in his voice. Rin chuckled.

“It’s a beautiful sunset tonight, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. But how did you know I’d be here by sunset?”

“Because I know you, and I know you wouldn’t wait an extra second to follow my instructions.” Rin chuckled again. “I’m on the beach too. It’s already dark here, but the moon looks nice over the sea.”

“It sounds beautiful, Rin.” Rei glanced from the sunset and back to the roses. “Ah, I love the flowers! But you really didn’t need to give me the money for them.”

“Of course I did. I have to give you something for our anniversary.”

“But we’re not-“

He stopped himself just in time. They weren’t together physically, it was true, but somehow, he just knew it wasn’t right to say they weren’t together.

After a pause, Rin spoke again.

“You know, the ocean that we’re sitting by is the same ocean for both of us. So really, it’s like we’re together, right?”

Rei stared out at the ocean again, and felt like Rin was right. Just because they were separated by distance, it didn’t mean they weren’t connected, by each other’s side, always.

“Of course. You’re right, Rin.” Rei sniffed despite himself, rubbing at his eyes with a sleeve. “I’ve really enjoyed our anniversary date. Thank you.”

“Heh, what are you talking about, you nerd? It’s not over yet! We’re having a picnic, remember?”

“Ah, right!”

Rei blushed as Rin laughed at him, but began to smile as they fell back into the easy rhythm of conversation, like they were never apart at all.


End file.
